Alpha Male
by Serenity200571
Summary: Skye is different from most she loves to study wolves, her 4 year old daughter is the same. She has followed The Minsitry for years admiring the Alpha leader Taker, what happens when their paths cross. Yes this is different if not your thing you know the rules DO NOT READ
1. First meeting

**A\N Due to my computer crashing with a virus all my updates etc for my other stories have gone. I am working on them with my new laptop so i will be doing them as soon as possible. In the meantime i wanted to put out a new one whilst i fix the others thanks xxx**

It had been a cold winter.s day, smiling at her four-year old playing in the light from the cabin, Skye looked up twilight was fast approaching, shehad been warned by the villagers not to be out after dark especially if it was a full moon. The surrounding area was known for the famous pack of wolves The ministry, Skye had followed them for years. Old man Forest had told her to lock the doors at night with her being on her own and having a young child. He had mentioned the change, how the leader of the pack could change from a wolf into an almost 7 foot man, who had been blamed for many disappearances within the surrounding area, mainly single women young ones at that. Skye had never heard such rubbish, she knew wolves mated more when a full moon and she loved their cries of what she would class as passion, they had a way about them. She had studied how they acted within groups, the alpha being in charge, followed down through the ranks, she knew once they found a mate that was it for life. How different they were from humans, her ex could learn a lot from them, but for a man to be able to change to a wolf, no that was impossible, it had been written in the olden days about werewolves, yet hadn't they been classed as a myth, along with vampires...

"Mummy are you thinking again?"

"Sorry sweetheart I was, I think it is time to come in now, the air is getting colder"

"But mummy five more please"

"Ok, then tea and bed its early up tomorrow"

"Are we going to look into Undie?" Skye spat her hot chocolate out, laughing at her daughters words. She could just see the reactions of the wolf pack leader being called Undie

"I don't think their leader would take kindly to being called Undie pumpkin"

"Well I don't care" going back to playing in the snow.

Taker almost snorted when he heard the little one call him Undie what the hell had this human been teaching the child? He was the alpha of the largest pack in the US, feared by all, yet this child had made him sound like a damn pussy. Looking down at himself he was no sodding pussy. standing at 7feet in his human form, he was well muscled, long black hair tied in a braid. Tattoos covered his arms and his neck, from the killings he did, each one telling a story. He sniffed the air, what was that strawberries,? was that from her, god no surely not, that would mean, his emerald eyes looked her over. She was petit he would say around 5 foot, from what he could see she was slim, her hair was under a hat, yet he was damn sure it was copper red. he wondered how it would feel against his skin as she... NO !That small human could not be his mate, she was human fucking human and he was a wolf. Why had fate chosen her to be his mate, his wolf inside screamed at him MINE!. How Taker wanted to chase her down and mate, yet Mark his human side would not permit it.

"But she is our mate, she belongs to us, we need her"

"No, i will never allow a mating of a human again not in our pack, it killed my parents. I made the rule for a reason"

"Rules are meant to be broken"

"I WONT ALLOW IT SHE IS NOT OURS"

He knew he had pissed his wolf off already rejecting their mate, suddenly his body changed his wolf was taking over. The howl was loud and clear to all , the alpha had found his mate.

Skye stood still, shit that was too close, grabbing her daughter by the hand she rushed inside locking the doors, closing the curtains. They would be safe in here, her eyes caught sight of a shadow moving just beyond the light from the cabin. She was sure she could see emerald eyes, shaking her head she looked again, the wolf had come closer. He was beautiful, black with a hint of auburn, never had she seen such a wonderful sight, she wanted to go out stroke his fur, feel the softness under her fingers. His eyes shocked her, a gorgeous emerald green, then suddenly he was gone into the darkness of the woods. Skye wondered if she had just come face to face with Taker?.

Taker ran as far as he could and then more, his body ached to ram through that cabin door and take his mate marking her as his, fucking her as the animal he was. Mark wanted to make love to her on silk sheets in a bed, could they have what they both wanted? Would she allow them to take her as theirs? No he had to let these thoughts go, no way in his lifetime would a wolf and a human mate again. Running hard he came to the edge of the woods at the cliff edge, he looked down at the water, sensing a presence behind him he waited

"So you finally found your mate, why are you not making her yours?"

"She's a damn human Kane a fucking human, how can i mate with her, it killed ou r parents when..."

"Taker hunters killed our parents, not their love for each other"

"It was her family that hunted them down, not believing mum had asked to be changed, they thought she had been raped, forced, hell mum and dad worshipped the ground each other walked on. Never in all my years have i seen a love that they had for each other"

"I know, so who is to say it won't happen with you?"

"I can't Kane, I cannot turn a human for my own selfish needs. She was a little one too Glenn i will not rip a mother from it's child hurting them both, that is not me"

"Taker you know what will happen if you refuse her"

"I know brother, i know" both turned away from the water heading back into the safety of the forest, and their base camp deep within


	2. They do exist

"Mummy was that a wolf? He was big mummy"

Molly tugged on her jumper why wasn't she answering, inching forward toward the window she looked out her big brown eyes searching, the darkness. There were large paw prints in the light casted on the snow from the cabin, looking down at her boots and back up wow they would fit both her small feet in.

"Mummy I fink it"s gone" Skye was inside her head, what was that all about when she looked into his eyes she was positive she saw desire, need. Her body reacted to him, wanting to run to him, feel his power, the softness of his fur. Have him...

"MUMMY!" snapping out of her thoughts which were taking a path she certainly did not want to go down she turned to Molly seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Molly, sorry pumpkin, yes that was a wolf and by the looks of it the Alpha of The Ministry"

"That was Undie? wow mummy he's big" smirking at her daughter calling the fearsome leader that nickname, her body shook, with laughter, there was something about him, something her soul cried out too.

"Come on darling let's grab a bite to eat then hot chocolate and bed" re checking the doors were locked the curtains shut, they head into the kitchen.

Arriving back at the camp, Taker looked around he was proud of the place his pack called home, it was more beautiful, than ever, with the twinkling lights making the snow glisten, shaking his fur he padded into camp. Kane beside him, his brother and beta, a black wolf with a hint of red running through his fur. He was better known in his human form as Glenn. Hearing the laughter from the camp fire the puppies, were playing as their parents watched. Most evenings were spent together as a group, before the pups were settled down for the night. Then the adults would go out to hunt, mate in the forest or run. There were always wolves to guard the children and the camp. The local humans knew about the complex yet up to now had never ventured near it. Taker had a feeling it was about to change', young women had been taken, from the village, never to return. He knew soon there would be retaliation.

Casting his emerald eyes over the group playing near the fire, he noticed Stephanie a human that he had help capture ,for her mate Hunter, human name Paul. Steph had fought them all even knocking out a few of his pack. It had been worth it in the end, seeing the three pups playing and Steph watching on with a smile on her face, a proud mum,they had done the right thing. It had come as a shock to all that Steph was one of them, she had managed to keep her wolf hidden deep inside her, never expecting to find her mate. In fact strange as it may be all the women they had taken had been forced to bury their wolves deep inside them, only coming to light when their mates had claimed them. None of them expressed any wish to return home , all had been asked to. They had contacted their families yet fear had forced their parents to turn their back on their children. Taker would never understand how a parent coud ever turn its back on its child. He had offered safety in his camp, yet they had refused apart from Vince and his wife Linda, Steph's parents Vince was proving to be a help within the camp, and more a father figure to Taker and Kane, His wolf was pure grey with flecks of white, they called him boss out of respect. Taker was learning day by day why the others had refused to come, fear beaten into them by the humans, the main ones being Forest and his gang of hunters.

It was coming toward full moon, the best time to mate. He wanted to add to the growing pack, their village was large, more like a skiing complex with its log cabins, restaurants and bars. Yes most wolves chose to live in caves, Taker didn't and he certainly wouldnt,t expect any of his pack to either.

"We need to t..." his brother attempted to communicate through Taker.s thoughts'

"Not now, go see your mate" Kane nodded his head, as he walked toward a four storey house. The lights welcoming him, he padded up the steps, his fur changing into skin as he opened the door. Casting a glance back he watched his brother trudge slowly to his empty cabin. Large like Kane's but filled with darkness, one last look at the lonely figure he went into his home, praying that his brother would cast aside his belief's and go after his mate. If not he would surely die, a wolf couldnt live without it's mate once it found them. Rejection was not an option especially for an Alpha male.

After putting Molly to bed, Skye poured a glass of wine and sat down by the fire, the detailed documentation she had done on wolves and their habits. Her friend Lark had forwarded some information two days ago that she had yet to open. Locating the padded envelope she sipped her wine as she let the contents fall on the rug. It contained photo's of Taker, and an envelope with the words something we always thought yet never wanted to voice. Now she was intrigued opening the envelope she read the words, not believing what she was seeing.

Lark had confirmed that werewolves did exists, that they were known within The Ministry pack, that the alpha leader was in fact one. Putting the letter down she gulped her wine, as she picked up a photo of Taker he was a gorgeous wolf, strong, powerful, yet it was his emerald eyes that she couldnt help notice. So if they existed now in this centurywhat a find it would be, to actually capture one. Picking the phone up she called Lark, as she phone rang she poured herself another drink,

"Hi Lark it.s Skye how the hell did you get hold of this information? "

"Hi Skye i can"t tell you I have been asked to keep it low key"

" But Lark, where is our proof and could we capture one to show the world?"

"Skye i forwarded that to you for your personal information and no one else, this cannot be exposed, I was told to inform you of their existence, Why and from who i am not at liberty to say, all I can say is be careful" pulling the phone from her ear Skye was surprised that her friend had said that, this would be the biggest thing.

" But Lark, this is such a find we could let the humans know that wolves are more like us"

"I know its such a wonderful find isn't it, It surprised me when i was given the report"

"Who gave it you Lark? Who after all these years would wish to expose them now?"

"I don't know, i find it strange to be honest. Don't do anything at the moment i will fly out we can locate the pack and find the truth ourselves"

"Ok you win, but if i come across Taker I will expose him should he change"

"Skye do you realise if you did that the wrath you would feel from him. THe alpha male of the pack, you know how private wolves are" Skye pulled the photo of Taker to her staring into his emerald eyes. what do you look like as a human? she wondered.

" I will wait till you get here Lark, let me know the flight, munchkin will love to see you"

Saying their byes they hung up, neither aware they were being monitored. Lark by the man who wanted to kill both Taker and Kane they should never have been born, his daughter had been forced by the thing they had called a father. No way did she love the wolf, the best thing he did was end her misery when he had murdered both of them. He never knew where the pack had gone now he did, all these years he had waited to get his revenge on killing the spawn of the devil, finally his time had come.

Skye placed her empty wine glass in the sink, glancing out of the window she was sure she could see those green eyes watching her. Taker couldnt stop himself he had to see her, feel her, smell her, could she really be his mate? Seeing her at the sink his wolf howled she was his. Skye heard him within the cabin, he was calling to her, she knew.


	3. A Dream or is it ?

A chill ran through her body hearing his howl, should she go to him?. Then what he could rip her apart with his teeth, yet he sounded so lonely. Before she could double guess herself she walked toward the back door, slowly undoing the lock, hoping he would not hear . Yeah right if there was one thing wolves could do best was hear their ears were sensitive to the slightest noise. Her stomach felt as though it was in her mouth, what the hell was she doing? She should slam the door shut, go to bed she had her daughter asleep upstairs, if he attacked her then her Molly would be next.

Her feet hit the wooden boards of the steps, feeling the coldness under, how stupid she should have put her boots on, as it was getting colder the snow falling heavy as she strained her eyes beyond the light from the cabin, searching in the dark toward the woods. He was there she felt him within her, a loud sniff broke the silence of the night, he was close, just evading the light. Her eyes found him, well the green from his eyes caught in the brightness as he came into her vision.

Her breath caught as she watched him move closer, he was a wonderful sight so strong and powerful in the way he walked. His large paws descending in the thick snow, he was almost up to her shoulders, his fur glossy from the wetness of the snow. His head lifted as he seemed to sniff her smell, could he sense her fear?. She moved back a little as he moved closer, it felt as though he was stalking her. His long tongue came out and licked his lips, that was all the encouragement she needed turning she ran into the cabin, locking the door and switching all the lights off. Her breathing erratic, her heartbeat thumping, she sank to the floor, would he run for the door, he would easily get through it. Inching up to her knees she peered into the darkness, nothing, he had gone, she felt it inside.

Taker ran why had he gone to her? She was scared of him, and so she should be, a wolf and human should never mate. It had been years since this had happened the last being his parents and look how they ended. He couldn.t mate with her, the mating alone could kill her, especially when he marked her. What had he hoped would happen tonight, that she would see him as a mate and allow him to take her. How he wanted to chase her down when she ran, his wolf ached to grab its mate and fuck her. He had to use all his strength not to act out. If he had she would be his now, under him as he fucked her hard, she is ours his wolf screamed at him. Yet the man inside him roared never.

Laying in the snow near the tree where they had buried their parents years ago, he slept. His mate had taken most of his strength, without even trying, he knew after seeing her today he would do anything to protect her, anything. His eyes shut to as he enjoyed the quietness and stillness of the snowy yet cold night.

Skye headed to bed, kicking herself for running, he had scared her when he licked his lips, yet deep down she knew Taker would never hurt her. Checking in on Molly she saw her asleep on her stomach, the covers down by her feet. Pulling them around her daughter she placed a soft kiss on her cheek, picking up her teddy from the floor she placed it inside her daughters arms. For some reason she could never fall asleep without her wolf, a gift she had been given the day she was born from Skye's grandmother. Smiling down at Molly she dimmed the lights as she headed to her bedroom, it was warm and cosy the lights on low she took the photo out she had placed in her pocket, before heading to bed. Studying it she looked closely at him her fingers tracing the body.

"What do you look like in human form Taker, Would i know you if I saw you?" Placing the photo of the Alpha wolf she switched the light off, her eyes closing as her head hit the pillow.

She was running through the woods, they were almost on her, glancing back she saw the hunter he had stopped and took aim. Why was he shooting at her? Where was Molly? Looking down she saw she had four paws, each one a soft brown with white socks. What was she? How? Hearing the clip pull back she heard the whoosh of the bullet, her life would end, here and now. Her mind screamed for her mate as she fell

"TAKER!"

Waking up her body was covered in sweat, what the hell had that been all about. Looking at her hand she was grateful they were normal and not paws. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, the bright figures read 4.00am, she would be lucky if she got more than two hours sleep before Molly awoke. Looking up at the ceiling she prayed for sleep without the Taker or a wolf vision in it.

Taker awoke to the sound of the forest waking, damn he had stayed out all night, not something he enjoyed. His body protested as he moved his bones, gracefully he got to his feet, saying goodbye to his parents, he padded back to his home. His cock hard, he had been dreaming about his mate, not a good idea when you couldnt have them, He would have to take one of the unmated females, they would willing lay down on their backs for him, after all he was their alpha and they respected him.

As he arrived in camp he thought of the various females he could sate his lust on. Stopping in his tracks he saw her, she was a yellowish colour, her paws black. He tried to think of her name, nope he had no idea, He knew her human name, Michelle, better known as the local whore within the pack, attempting to sleep her way through the hierarchy, for some reason she thought it would get her self closer to him. Well today she would get her wish. Opening his mind he called her to him.

Michelle was surprised to hear their fearsome leader call to her, at last he had noticed her. Proudly walking to him she ignored the looks she was getting from the various females around the camp, who had yet to head to bed. Ha take that you whores she thought, the leader wants me, none of you but me. Now we can be mated, and I will help him rule the pack. Taker had read her thoughts, closing any connection she could use to get into his thoughts,, he waited for her. The bitch was going to pay how dare she think that he would ever consider mating with her when he had his mate out there waiting for him. His mate was almost pure unlike this slut he was going to use to quench his lust.


	4. Torn

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews / follows/ favourites I am so glad you are enjoying this story xx

Taker changed into his human form as he entered his home, how dare the bitch think she was welcome back to his. His lust had been sated for now, yet his body craved his mate, blast now he was hard again. Michelle had not done it for him, oh she had tried but to be honest all he wanted to do was sink his hard cock into a warm willing space and she had been it. He had no feelings for her in fact it was only disgust, pushing his hands through his hair, he needed a shower , wash her rancid smell from him. The unfortunate thing about giving in to his lust she would now be gloating to the others, oh joy.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge he headed up to his bathroom, he loved the space, it had been designed and built by him. From the large double walk in shower to the beautiful sunken spa bath, which faced the large balcony on the second floor. Opening the patio doors he allowed the coolness of the dawn drift in, taking a deep breath he watched the sun rise. Had he only been out there 45 minutes ago listening to the forest wake, thinking of his mate, and now he had fucked someone he should never have done, all because he could not accept his mate was human. Taking another sip from his beer he wondered what he had hoped to gain from what he had done. It had not changed a thing his damn wolf and human craved their mate. Finishing his beer he threw the bottle as far as he could, pissed off, knowing deep down he would eventually have to give in.

Skye jumped in and out of the snow drifts along the main road heading towards Calaway's. Forest had advised her earlier that he had the best mechanics in the village. Her four wheel drive had not started this morning and she needed a mechanic quickly if she was to pick Lark up later. After throwing a few snowballs at Molly they laughingly walked into the garage.

"Well good morning to you two sweethearts how can I help you?" Almost jumping out of her skin Skye saw a tall well built man behind the counter, A well defined face, with dirty blonde hair pulled back neatly in a braid a neatly trimmed goatee and a welcoming smile.

"Hi, are you Mr Calaway?"

"No sweetheart, I"m afraid he is away from the office at the moment is there anything i can do to help?" Holding his hand out, Skye grabbed it'

"I hope so Mr?"

"Paul sweetheart no one calls me Mr sounds like my dad. What can we do for you?"

"Well my car...

"Paul Levesque if you don't come here and control. your damn puppies I..." Skye turned to the beautiful woman who had burst through the door, with what looked like three little girls all under the age of three, her whole face radiant with the smile across it.

"Excuse me one moment" he walked from Skye to Steph reaching out for his youngest Faith

"What have you three rascals been up to ?" snuggling his nose into his daughter, yes he could smell fresh pine, guess they had been trying to climb the large fir trees at the camp. Had they not told them enough that wolves do not climb trees, smirking he gave Steph a kiss then raised his eyebrow

"Tree climbing again?" seeing her nod, he tapped all his daughters on the nose

"How many times do we have to tell you no climbing trees?" placing Faith back into Steph's arms he walked back to Skye

"Sorry about that Mrs?"

"Oh no that is fine they are so adorable, how old?"

"The twins Faith and Maisie are almost 3 and that little one hiding behind my ma... partner is Tilly and she is 2" Skye.s ears pricked up at the word he almost said, surely he wasnt going to say mate? and did Steph not say puppies before. Could these people be part of The Ministry pack, was she looking at a wolf in human form?. Paul picked up on her uneasiness straight away he could smell what he could only described as fear yet excitement too. Nodding to Steph for her to leave, he sensed something about this woman and her daughter.

"Paul I am going to take the girls home" then using her mind link she asked her mate if he was ok should she get Glenn and Mark. Paul confirmed to call them both just in case.

"Ok sweetheart I will see you all at home later" watching them walk out of the garage he knew she would make contact and the men would be around within moments'

"Once again i am sorry about that, what can we do?" his easy smile was back on his face

"Forest said that you were the best mechanics and i need someone to look at my car please, oh my name is Skye and this is Molly" Paul's senses went on full alert at the name Forest, he was a hunter, an enemy to the pack.

"Yes of course we can take a look at it, Where is it parked?" as he spoke he felt a comfort wash over him, Glenn and Mark were around all would be ok.

Both men ran as quick as they could it was unusual for Paul to send a warning, so to play it safe they both came. Mark could smell strawberries, his wolf was excited his mate was here.

"Come on " his wolf shouted at him,

"She's here we need to claim her make her ours"

"No" roared his human side, he could not go to her now, not after what he had done, she would reject him and he would deserve it

"She won't reject us, she will understand"

"NO!" Glenn heard this and turned to his brother seeing him in turmoil with his wolf. Walking back he placed a hand on his shoulder

"Mark what is it?"

"I have to go, i cannot go in there, please Glenn do not make me. I won't be able to control myself, oh god the smell, i need'..." Glenn looked inside the garage, seeing a little girl around Jacobs, his sons age. Then a small women came into view, she was beautiful, deep copper colour hair that almost touched her waist, a smile that lit up her whole face. She was new around here... wait she had a child she was new, his mouth open he turned to Mark.

Seeing his brother ripped in two he knew then and there that small human was the Alpha.s mate.

"That little human in there is your mate? Oh brother, she is so small she would not be able to take you."

"Do you not think i don't know that, god do i want her, Glenn i do not know how much longer i can hold back. I ache for her, my body trembles with the need to sink inside her, mark her. Then there is that little girl how can I do that, what would happen to her?"

Before he could do anything his wolf had other ideas, Mark fought it as much as he could but the wolf was stronger. Heading out the door closest to the forest he took control of the situation escaping before he fucked her.


	5. Another meeting

'You ran again the Alpha of The Ministry is acting like a..."

"ENOUGH" his wolf was right when did he an Alpha male run from anything, when it was a small 5ft nothing human and her beautiful daughter.

Glenn laughed as his brother ran, he had to get to know this little human, walking into the garage he smiled at the little girl, nodding at Paul.

"Hello I am Mr Calaway's partner and brother, Glenn" Skye turned round and looked up, what was it with this place and big built men. He had a lovely welcoming smile a lot like Paul, his eyes seemed to look deep into her soul.

" Nice to meet you Glenn I am Skye and this little one is Molly, Paul here said you could come and check my car doesn't seem to want to start in this weather and I have to pick my friend up from the airport" Glenn liked her, she was was kind loving he could sense it, when she grabbed his hand her warmth flooded through him.

"Well Skye let's go take a look eh and you sweetheart must be around 4 I have a little boy your age, how are you liking this town?"

"You're big, sir" Glenn bent down to Molly

"Is this better honey?" he could see the fear in the little girls eyes

"Yes, thank you" her thumb went into her mouth big men scared her

"I'm sorry about Molly she gets frightened around large men after what her dadd...Sorry you didn't need to hear that, give her a wolf any day and she would be happy" Now that was interesting news, so they had been hurt by Molly"s father, Taker wouldn't be happy about someone hurting his mate and her child. Most importantly these two loved wolves, oh his brother was in deep shit now. He couldn't help but laugh as he followed the two humans out from the the garage, sending his brother a mental image of Skye's cute ass. He almost roared with laughter when he received a threatening growl back telling him to leave her the hell alone'

Glenn couldn't resist sending mental images back, until his own mate slammed into his thoughts telling him if he continued looking at another woman, not caring that she was their Alpha's mate, she was cutting his ...' Glenn went red and stopped, not before hearing his brother threaten worse.

Skye glanced back at the tall man seeing him smirk, what was he thinking she wondered as she guided him past Forest's place up to her cabin higher up the mountain.

"Skye hold on a second" hearing her name she turned to see Forest running towards her

"Oh good I see you found Calaway's Hello Glenn good to see you" for some reason Kane, his wolf, came to the fore front warning him of danger. Calming his inner beast he wondered what had got the wolf so agitated, admittedly he had never been this

close to Forest, but for his wolf to warn him, then danger was around. Glenn just nodded watching as Molly played in the snow, he allowed the humans to talk, picking their conversation up easily.

"Skye, I wondered if you would like to go to dinner tonight?"

"TELL HIM TO STAY CLEAR OF MY MATE" Shit Glenn had kept the channel to his brother open, now he could allow this to go two ways. Chuckling to himself he sent a clear message back

"No" hearing both the howl in the distance and his beloved mate laugh he sat back and waited for the explosion

"Wow those wolves are loud today" commented Forest as he waited for his answer, he had been biding his time whilst Skye settled into the village. He had heard rumours about her ex and that they had ran to this place for safety more than anything. He couldn't understand how a man could hurt a woman but each to their own.

"They sound lonely Forest yet so soothing"

"Well my boys and I will be out hunting them, they have taken our women"

"No!" screamed Molly, how could this man want to hurt such beautiful creatures, tears in her eyes she looked at Forest then at her mummy

"You can't hurt them" tears were now falling down her cheeks as Skye picked her up and held her tight

"Well honey we need to do something what if they took more of our families?"

"Not Taker he wouldn't " sobbing uncontrollably now Skye hugged her tight

"Forest can we please not talk about things like that in front of me daughter, she has a fondness for the wolves as do I. We have come here to track Taker down watch and learn about his pack, we certainly do not wish to hear anymore of that nonsense of wolves taking..." Forest put his hands up in defeat, she would never need to know that most of the village had plans to hunt the pack down and take them out one by one.

"You are right Skye and for that I apologise"

"I should think you should Forest upsetting a child and its mother " Glenn had finally stepped in after coming to terms as to why Skye and Molly were really in their territory. He knew Taker had heard it all too, a plan was forming to allow him and his mate to meet again soon.

"Glenn I did not know' Skye please can you forgive me for upsetting Molly. I never intended to" seeing the sadness and despair on his face, Skye knew he meant what he said.

"No trouble, Molly just gets very upset when it comes to animals, how about that dinner later, i won't be able to get a babysitter so could I bring Molly. I know Lark will be here but she will need her rest"

"Yes of course how about we go into the village, they have the Christmas light switch on with fireworks and a fair I am sure you will both love it"

"Molly honey would you like that" nodding her head, Skye smiled back at Forest agreeing a time to meet, she said her goodbyes. Taker was furious how the hell could his mate even consider going out with someone else she was his!

"Brother you had the chance and you walked away rejecting her before either of you had a chance' you want her you take her"

"Fuck you Kane"

"No brother it's Skye you want now come get your mate you stubborn ass"

"Glenn, Glenn ?" feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked at Skye not even realising Forest had gone

"Oh sorry honey is little one ok" peering down at Molly he could see she had actually fallen asleep

"Here let me carry her for you' is it much further?"

"Are you sure? " as he nodded she placed the sleeping child in his arms as Molly was becoming heavy for her. Glenn felt her snuggle into him placing a soft kiss on her head he held her tight to him. So little one looks like you will be my niece he thought to himself.

"No not far just up here" shaking her arms to get the feeling back into them, she didn't notice the tall man stood next to her car waiting. Glenn knew he was there before they reached the driveway. Walking towards him, Skye wondered who this man was, taking him in he was gorgeous, from his black boots, up his tight jeans, his thick black jumper. to his face. He had a black goatee , black hair that seemed to be tied back in a braid and a smile that well... she just wanted to lay at his feet and beg him to... Now where the hell had that thought come from?. Her eyes met his and she halted in her tracks he had the most beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hi there darlin" walking towards her he put his hand out, automatically her hand came up, as he gripped hers she felt her whole body burn as if electricity had run through it.

"Er Hi and you are?" wow at least she could speak this stranger had thrown her.

"Mark Calaway darlin and i see you have already met my brother Glenn"


	6. Someone knows

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews etc **

Taker wanted her now under him didn't matter that her daughter was there or his brother, his wolf wanted his mate.

Skye's eyebrow raised up

"So how did you know i lived here?

" Oh whilst you were sorting out your date for tonight, I took the liberty of calling Mark, I hope you don't mind" Skye was confused she had not noticed Glenn call anyone and it still didn't explain how he knew where she lived, leaving it for now she turned to get her daughter, surprised to see Mark holding her, tight in his arms as if she belonged to him. This was getting stranger, looking at her watch she didn't have time to worry about it now, the car needed sorting as Lark was due in two hours.

Mark couldn't help but take Molly from Glenn she smelled just like his mate, a smaller version and so adorable, his heart softened as he watched the small child wake up. Her beautiful blue eyes stared straight into his.

"Hi Undie" she whispered, Mark was shocked, how did this little one know who he was?. He had never seen her up close

"I think you..." smiling the biggest grin he had ever seen she reached up and stroked his beard.

"Mummy doesn't believe the truth, I do, your Undie, I can see it in your eyes. Mummy has told me a lot about you and The Mini..." scrunching her face up she always found it hard to say the word. Mark wouldn't help her he had to think, if Molly a four year old human knew he was Undie as she called him, and he was so going to punish his mate for allowing that name to be used, who else knew.

"I only know cos your eyes tell me, gran said ii was special and uni..."

"Unique darlin?"

"Yes i was gifted" so his little one could see past the human to the wolf, it was a rare gift that very few humans possessed, so where did Skye fit into all this. Watching her approach he was looking forward to finding out, though the first thing he had to do was stop Forest from sniffing around his mate.

"I think your daughter has woken up darlin" he smiled at her, as he placed Molly on her feet.

"Molly sweetheart are you ok?" nodding her head she placed her arms around Mark's leg

"I don't want that nasty man to kill Undie mummy" Mark tensed, sending a message to all his pack he checked through his channel that all were safe, and for three of the younger members of the pack, he called The Shield, they were to monitor all that Forest and his gang were doing.

"Oh pumpkin, he won't get near Undie" Oh she was so getting punished calling him that, he could see Glenn sniggering as he listened to the conversation.

"But mummy what if he does, i don't want him to die" sobbing again, Mark knew his prayers had been answered, from the look on Skye's face there was no way she would allow Forest to upset their little one again. He wanted to hug Molly to him she was on his side he could tell.

"Molly do you want me to stay away from Forest?" her daughter nodded no way did she want anyone hurting the man she was holding tight to'

"Ok sweetheart, let me go run down and speak to him ok, maybe we can see if Lark fancies going into the village later for the switch on of the lights"

"Er Skye can i have the keys to your car then we can get this sorted for you" Skye had almost forgotten Glenn was there her eyes only on her daughter and Mark.

"Or course here sorry, now Molly you stay here and mummy will just tell Forest we cannot make it ok"

"Skye it would be an honour if you would allow me to escort you tonight to see the lights" Skye turned to Mark, he sounded so old fashioned she almost laughed, looking into his emerald eyes she knew her answer straight away. Her daughter trusted this man already and for some strange reason so did she.

"That would be lovely Mark, thank you now let me go tell Forest" heading down the road she turned and looked back, seeing both brothers watching her, Molly cuddled close to them, as if she was being protected. They reminded her of two over protective dad.s, something her ex never was. Once she had disappeared, Mark picked Molly up and placed her on the hood of the car.

"So little one you know who I am?" Molly nodded she wasn't scared Undie would never hurt her

"And can I ask why you are not afraid little Molly' after all I am the fearsome leader of The Ministry and I could rip you apart" Molly smiled and took her thumb from her mouth

"Undie you wouldn't hurt mummy and I" Mark cringed at his nickname hearing his brother laugh out loud' Turning to him he growled'

"Knock it off Mark, it's a nickname"

"Yeah a bad one at that, why on earth would your mummy allow you to use that name for me, god kid I would be a laughing stock"

'I didn't like Taker made you sound nasty"

"Little Molly I am nasty, evil and cruel"

"You just need a hug" placing her small arms around his neck she held him to her. Both men were shocked at the love and acceptance this little girl gave him.

"So if you're Undie then you gotta be Kane" she pointed to Glenn, seeing him smile back at her she reached for a hug from him too.

"Mummy won't believe it when..." Mark placed his finger over her lips, telling her to hush

"Let's surprise her ok Molly, I want to get to know her first" her little head nodded

"When can I see you change Undie" Mark laughed the name made him sound soft and placid, which he was far from. Any person who dared to call it him would be dead, but not this four year old child. No she had him wrapped around her damn finger and he would do anything to protect her.

"She's coming back Mark" Glenn warned him, his ears picking up her feet down the path,, as he went to move Molly from the hood, both checked the car, making Skye believe they had been working on it for awhile.

"Mummy are you ok?" Molly had seen her mummy sad as she approached them, running to her she hugged her.

"Yes sweetheart, people can be so rude and hurtful at times, oh well nevermind, let's go get you a hot chocolate, gentleman would you like a coffee" Both said yes as they watched her walk into the cabin with Molly. Glenn looked over at Mark he could see from his face Forest life was coming to an end, no one hurt the Alpha's mate, no one.


	7. What else does she not know?

Placing a hot chocolate in front of Molly she took the coffee's out to Glenn and Mark, seeing them bending over the car, she was ashamed to admit she checked Mark's arse out in his jeans. That boy sure had one sexy backside, nevermind the shit eating grin he had on his face, the bastard had caught her looking. Quickly puting the drinks down she moved closer

"How is it going?"

"Starter motor seized honey will be sorted in about half an hour, thanks for the coffee" Glenn reached for his after confirming what Skye needed to know.

"So darlin like what you see?" Mark couldn't resist' especially after the way she looked him up and down.

"Not bad from where I'm standing" Mark grinned walking towards her, he couldn't help pushing

"Want to see more darlin?" actually making Glenn snigger not believing the crap coming from their leaders mouth. Why didn't he just take her in the damn house and fuck her, it was how he did it with his mate. boy he couldn't wait for the truth to come out.

Thinking of his beloved, she was wonderful a beautiful golden brown colour with flecks of white, hearing his mate thank him, he confirmed she was beautiful the best in the world to him. They wanted to try for a family, yet she had confirmed after she told her closest friend, what and who she was, then they would.

It had been tough for both of them, being away from each other , yet having to cover their tracks ensuring no one found out where the pack was. It had come as a shock when the file had arrived on her desk, about Taker, she had to pretend it was all new, the good thing about it all she was coming back home to her mate.

Lark loved being able to communicate with Glenn, she had missed him so much, yes she had managed to get back to the pack when she could. The last time two nights ago, she would be glad when they finally told Skye the truth, the only thing that worried her was how she would take it. She only hoped her friend didn't walk away from their friendship,they had been friends for almost five years. Yet Glenn and herself met by accident when they had been monitoring The Ministry she had been separated from Skye in the darken woods., as the wolves had outrun or rather Kane had found her, as soon as Lark saw him her wolf sprang free, from deep inside her, shocking them both, when she accepted her mate within moments.

Smirking to herself she shivered remembering the force in which they mated, Glenn felt her shiver, heard her thoughts, confirming when he saw her later,he was having her any way he could, he was planning on getting her pregnant as soon as possible. Then she would be by his side, a promise they had made to each other , that when she fell pregnant she would never leave his side. If the next few days went as planned she had no intention to leave her partners side again. She was lost without him, her heart had a gaping hole that only seemed to heal in his arms. Sending her love to him, and ordering their alpha to be patient with his mate she sat back. Yep these next few days were going to be interesting especially with the full moon coming up.

"Actually Mr Calaway I'm not sure if I do" seeing the laughter in her eyes, he smiled back. It had been awhile since she had flirted with anyone, and it felt good

"Well darlin I hope after tonight you may want to"

"You sir are pushing your luck, I only agreed to come with you because Molly seems to trust you" Mark moved closer to her, his senses on high alert as her smell filled his nose, she was aroused he could smell it, he knew all it would take was him slipping his fingers inside her panties and she would be his. He wouldn't push her too much but just a little his wolf ached to play with its mate. His finger reached out and caressed her nose and across her lips

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" seeing her eyes darken with desire he looked away, knowing his eyes were changing, how he kept his wolf at bay he had no damn idea.

"For now yes if you behave I may change my mind" heading back into Molly she heard his laughter, it made her warm inside, something that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Turning back to Glenn he watched him complete the job

"Take it slow Mark, if you..."

"Leave it Glenn" heading in the direction Skye had took he slowed his pace, as his ears picked up the conversation between mother and daughter.

"Mummy I like Mr Mark are we going to the lights with him?"

"Yes sweetheart i think we may as you want to go"

"But don't you like him mummy? He seems really nice better than Forest" Mark could have kissed the little girl holding his breath he waited

"You never hear anything good when listening to other people's conversations" Glenn told Mark as he approached him, wiping his hands on his jeans. Mark placed his finger over his lips he wanted to hear what Skye said.

"He is kinda ...hold on Molly my mobile is ringing" fuck how he wanted to hear what she thought, he hated that he couldn't read her mind why because she has fucking human.

"Hi Lark, you have already but you weren't due for another hour or so an earlier flight oh ok, Let me see if the car is ready hold on. Glenn, Mark is my car done?" walking out she almost tripped over them both.

"Sure honey all done would you like us to come with you? Check all ok?"

"Er yes sure, Lark I will have two men with me, yes I guess i trust them got to be better than the evil Forest do you know he called me a teasing bitch" turning her back to the men she didn't see Mark tense how dare that bastard call his mate a tease, bitch he could agree with, but a tease no way. Hearing that Forest said she would pay had him on full protective mode. No way was she being left on her own, he may still be finding it hard to accept she has human, yet he would still protect her.

"Ok Lark yes I know he will get his comeuppance as you always say" little did she know how true that would be.

Forest was blazing how dare that little bitch think she could turn him down, who the hell did she think she was? Her and that brat. They would pay for saying no, he knew it had to do with the brothers but what?. Never mind he had a meeting to attend, it was full moon soon, best time to catch those wolves. Thanks to his new source, who had a vendetta against The Ministry, he had been well informed of how to locate the pack. How the full moon would bring them all out, it would be their best time for mating, the camp would be unguarded their children or puppies. He shivered at that bloody puppies, taking their children would maybe make up for the women they had taken from their homes.

He didn't accept that they had gone with them of their own accord, what annoyed him most was his sister had gone, his beautiful Steph had been taken , he had heard that she had three little girls, yet had never seen her or her partner. Even his parents had gone with them. The one person he wanted the most was Taker, he was the alpha male the one who gave orders, who all looked up to, the children would be ransom for him. Once he had Taker then the pack would bow to him, give him the women back, and flee like the heathens they were. As for Taker his fur pelt would look wonderful on his wall.


	8. How does he know you?

Putting the phone down to her friend she headed back in with both men following

"Guess you both had better plans then this for today I'm really sorry"

"Darlin no need to apologise we like a good run out" seeing Glenn.s eyebrows raise

"With the car we have mended always best to see if there is anything else we need to do"

"Now Mr Calway I am sure you didn't mean that to sound as sexual as it meant" seeing the smirk on his face she knew he had, boy did she want this man. What the hell was it about him?

Mark was so tempted to take her in his arms race upstairs and take her, the bitch was soaking for him he could smell her, both he and his wolf ached to taste her, see if she tasted like peaches and cream. His thoughts were giving him such a hard cock he needed to calm down,heading towards the door he confirmed he would be outside waiting] unable to stay in the close proximity of the house

"Molly Honey we need to go get Aunty Lark she's at the airport"

"Yeahhhhhh launching herself out of the house across the porch towards the car, Taker stopped her running catching her in his arms, he had sensed danger but from where he wasn't sure. His eyes scanned the forest, what was it sniffing the air he could smell something what was it, it smelt like death but there was a familiarity about it too, from his past.

"Taker what is it?" Molly whispered in his ear, knowing he was protecting her, from whatever was out there.

"Nothing little one, lets go get Lark"

"How da ya know Lark Taker?"

"Um your mummy..."

"She's one of your pack isn't she?"

"You pumpkin are too damn smart for your own good and no telling mummy ok"

"But..." seeing her lip come out into the cutest of pouts he laughed

"that don't work with me either young lady, you are sure like your mummy" god if she used that pout on him he would roll on his back and let her tickle his belly, after fucking senseless of course.

"Ready guys?" Skye took the keys from Glenn as she sorted Molly in the car

"We have trouble"

"Sensed your thoughts in the house Taker and that smell is familiar but I don't know where from"

"We need to keep the women and puppies close i have a bad feeling, the last time I felt this and that smell was when mum and dad"

"Do you think it could be ...?"

"I don't know but if it is i'm ripping the bastard apart with my bare hands yes baby brother i know you want to as well. How he has found us i have no idea, I do know Lark, Skye and Molly are in danger"

"Fuck Taker I can keep Lark close but Skye and Molly, that will be difficult

"She needs to be told, Molly knows, don't you dare shout that at me even if it is in your head, that kid is one smart one. Tonight I will visit Skye as Taker see what happens"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on we need to get your beloved" climbing into the car they searched the landscape for any signs.

"You two finished your pow wow was it who gets to ride in front?" Skye couldn't help but laugh

"Darlin it would always be me next to you"

"Calaway continue and I will not be coming with you to the lights"

"Darlin you will be cumming with me and I don't mean the lights" his index finger ran up her thigh, almost touching the top of her leg, sending shivers through Skye's body. She almost slammed the brakes on, smacking his hand out of the way.

"You behave, honestly what are you in heat?" smirking he licked his lips if only she knew sitting back he let her be, later tonight she would be meeting her mate.

Lark paced back and forth on edge, her mate was uneasy and she felt as if she was being watched. Skye had told her the airport was about 10-15 minutes drive, so she knew they would be here if a short while. Scanning the crowd she couldn't understand what made the hairs on the back of her neck strand up on end. She had felt this feeling when the envelope had landed on her desk it had a strange smell about it, almost like death

"What did you say?" shit she forgot Glenn was connected, transferring their thoughts to him. Mark sat up straight, hearing what Lark was saying, wishing hey could get there sooner, telling her to stay in front of the building with lots of people around.

"Is it this turn off?" Skye was unsure as there were two exits, she sensed both the men in the car were becoming agitated, which in turn made her nervous.

"Yes darlin" Mark did his best to keep his voice low when all he wanted to scream was put your foot on the pedal and fucking move. Glenn was chomping at the bit his wolf wanted to jump out of the car and ensure his mate was safe, seeing the airport building he could see the long queue.

"I will get her" jumping out he ran towards the building, his senses screaming danger. Pulling the car into a vacant spot away from the building Skye parked up

"How the hell can he get her, he doesn't even know Lark?" placing her hand on the door handle she made a move to get out. Mark grabbed her arm to stop her

"Leave them"

"What, leave who? I need to find Lark you stay here" Mark's hand became tighter

" I do not repeat myself often Skye, so take that as fair warning, I said leave them" looking into his emerald eyes, she was sure she saw a flicker of yellow. No that was impossible, trying again she suddenly heard the back door open.

"Hi Skye, Molly oh guys it is so good to see you" sliding in she sat down as Glenn loaded her suitcases into the boot. settling himself next to her, he shut the door.

"Eer Glenn can you tell me how you know Lark? cos I am getting very confused here"


	9. Lies hurt

unknowingly Bill had followed Lark from the arrivals hall out into the open air of the arrival pick up point, in his haste to find Forest. Hearing his phone sound, glancing around he answered

"Yes I am how long will you be? Fine" closing his phone he noticed Lark, damn if she saw him there would be so many questions, moving back into the shadows he saw a tall man run towards her, as they embraced their passion in the kiss showing the world how close they were. He was surprised to see she knew someone in this area, and more shocked when the man in question raised his head. What the hell was she doing with his nephew, was she one of them? If so was Skye? and he bet the alpha of The Ministry was close by, the one thing he knew about his nephews they worked together closely, they had been known before in other ares as The Brothers of Destruction. Sinking deeper into the shadows he watched the two head towards the car park, his face lit up with glee now he had the perfect plan, by the looks of Glenn and Lark they were mated, if what he thought was true he could easily manipulate his nephew through his mate by taking her as hostage. However with the leader they would have to check him closely see if he too had a mate. Oh how wonderful this all was, he didn.t care who got caught in the crossfire, all he wanted was his nephews dead. Calling Forest he smirked as he saw a truck pass, damn sure both his nephews were in it.

"Forest I have the ammunition you need against the Leader of The Ministry, give me a few days to work on it. no I will not divulge their human forms, not just yet. Now will you hurry with that driver it is freezing waiting out here" placing his phone in his pocket he rubbed his hands in glee, yes the time had come to avenge his daughter's death. Yes he may have killed her but his nephews father had changed her first, forcing him to lose his daughter.

"I refuse to move this car until you let me know what the hell is going on"

"Mummy you swore" Skye could have screamed, so she swore well it wasn't swearing but to her daughter it was a word she had drummed into her to never use.

"Sorry!"

"So tell me how you know each other?"

"Well I met him online and thought we would meet"

"I see, so you Lark are telling me that Glenn knew full well that you would be where you were, what you looked like, that you were my friend"

"Er yes" sending messages to both the men she screamed for a little help, Both did their best to hold back the laughter replying in her mind that they thought she was doing a great job of digging herself in a rather large hole. Glenn flinched with the reply she sent back to him and actually covered his balls just in case she came through on her threat, even Mark shivered at the image she sent to Glenn

"Lark you hate computers how the he..."

"Ahh mummy you used it again" sometimes Skye wished she had never taught her daughter words not to use feeling like screaming at them all, she knew there was something going on and once she got Lark alone the questions would be asked.

"Ok ok I will leave it for now, but you Lark are hiding things from me" Lark could hear the disappointment in her friend's voice and conveyed those thoughts to both men, who in turn promised that Skye would find out the truth from the alpha leader within the next few days. Lark kept quiet in the back with Glenn, upset she had lied to her friends face, yes she had not been truthful about the situation but in truth Skye had never asked, as there had been no reason to. Glenn sent thoughts to Lark comforting her the only way he knew how, both their wolves wanted the freedom of the woods, to run and make love, but their time would have to wait.

Mark watched Skye as she drove, how tense she was, hurt and frustrated that she wasn't being told the truth, how his wolf wanted to hold her, tease her out of the sadness she felt, nevermind his wolf Mark wanted to do that to, hold and comfort her make sure for her that all would be ok. The smell of death hit him again, as they passed Forest place, something was there on the edge, Skye pulled her vehicle into the driveway, the day was becoming cooler as the time went on. She could see in the distance the clouds creeping in, the twilight inching towards dark, in about an hour the festivity.s would start the children out, with the switch on of the lights. Climbing out she could not bring herself to look at either men, blaming them for the hurt and cold she felt inside her .

Mark walked up to her and lifted her downturned face to his.

"Darlin I will pick you up in an hour ok?" she wanted to scream at him no, leave me alone to cry, all of you are up to something and i hate being left out. What was she a kid, seeing her daughter in Glenn's arms laughing with both Lark and Glenn, she couldn't let her down.

"Fine"

"Skye , please don't shut me out" How did he know that was what she was planning on doing, as his face came closer to hers she felt the soft brush of his lips against hers, taking her breath away. What was it about this man who had her aching to strip naked and fuck him..

"Ok" she whispered to him, feeling that comfort she felt before, looking back to her daughter and Lark they were both so happy.

"Skye I need to..."

"It's ok Lark go and see Glenn if one of you guys can bring her suitcase in that will be great, Lark we will discuss this later you know"

"Please Skye trust me, all will be ok" hugging her friend

"I don't like lying to you but for the moment I have no choice, the truth will come out soon" she whispered

"Molly aunty Lark has to go speak with Glenn ok , then all three of us will be back in about half an hour to go see the lights" Skye hadn't even noticed that Glenn had handed Molly to Mark , and was surprised to see her daughter snuggle into his shoulder as if she too felt the protection that he gave out.

"Undie you need to tell mummy, she hurt" Mark knew the time was drawing closer, tonight he would show his mate who he was, if she turned him down so be it, yet he had to try, his whole body both human and wolf hated to see her hurt.

"I will pumpkin" he whispered

"Ok guys head off, Molly and I will get changed into warmer clothes and you mister" she pointed Mark hard in the chest

"Owe me dinner and the biggest hot chocolates money can buy, Isn't that right Molly sweetheart"

"Oh yes mummy he does" as Mark handed her to her mum he placed a kiss on her lips

"Darlin you got yourselves a date on,now get that cute ass in the house and get sorted, I will be back in 45 mins" waving to them she headed into the house, wondering what she was getting herself into. As she locked the front door ,the three adults headed into the woods at the back of the house, grateful that it was dark no one knew the track hidden as soon as they were out of sight, they stripped, their bodies changing as they undressed. Lark howled with joy it had been too long since she had run freely, teasing her mate she saw him give chase. Running fast they came to the clearing they loved, Lark waited as Kane moved closer, nipping at her with tender bites, she licked him back, for a while they teased until neither could take anymore. Turning her back on her mate she allowed him to mount her, Kane slide in to her warmth, she was so slick for him, howling his release as he came hard inside her.

Taker stood at the edge of the light , from the cabin, watching both Molly and Skye getting ready, he felt so lonely as he heard his brothers and Lark's howls, soon his wolf would be taking his mate. No other would do , it would have to be her, she had ruined him for anyone else.


	10. A Step closer

Skye sorted through her outfits, wanting to tease Mark, the man had her hot and bothered and truth be known she wanted him badly. Slipping on her leather pants and heeled boots, she topped it with her knitted winter white jumper, as she sorted her hair in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs, she glanced out the back door, was that a shadow, shouting to Molly to put on her winter top, jeans and boots she walked towards the back door. Opening it she slowly walked down the steps into the snow-covered garden, making sure she was in the light., from the cabin .Her eyes searched beyond the light into the darkness, focusing between the trees, yes she saw something flicker, edging closer, her heart in her mouth she waited.

Taker wanted her, badly, shocked she had ventured outside, smelling her scent she was damn lucky the human form controlled the wolf otherwise she would be flat on her back with him inside her. His breathing almost stopped as she searched him out in the darkness, he prayed she saw him, saw the wolf he was. His heart almost stopped when she stopped, she had seen him, through all the darkness, between the trees his mate had seen him. He would wait, he felt like an excited kid, happy that she knew he was there.

"Is that you Taker?" she whispered, after studying him for years,. and what Lark had sent her she was no longer afraid, she had never really been afraid. Treat a wolf with respect you would be ok. Her feet moved forward as she heard a rustle from the direction she was sure he was. bending to her knees she patiently waited, praying Molly would stay inside, she didn't want to ruin this moment. Taker moved forward almost into the light , yet still not quite there, seeing her bend down gave him the encouragement he needed. he moved forward. His whole being fully aroused as he saw his mate on her knees waiting for him.

Skye watched in fascination as she saw two paws come into view followed by a huge body, he was the biggest wolf she had ever seen. Looking at his coat she was taken back again by the colour, black with a hint of auburn. Staring at him she kept still as he padded closer, his nostrils sniffing the air, sniffing her scent. Taker wanted to run at her pin her to the ground and take her, it was so difficult to control the impulse, even more so when she stretched out her hand. Moving closer he allowed her to touch him, the emotions he felt to have his mate run her hands through his fur had him whimpering . He nuzzled his nose into her hand sniffing her scent, wanting to roll on his back and have her stroke his belly among other things, that were getting extremely hard and painful.

"You are beautiful Taker, so gorgeous" as she admired him, he moved around her body, his nose nuzzling into her neck . Skye felt strange when he did that, she felt comfortable, and dare she say slightly aroused, suddenly her whole body came alive as his tongue flicked out and tasted her skin on her nape. His tongue was warm and soft, not like she would have expected, it felt as if she was being licked by a big dog,, yet felt so good as he did it again. Taker had to see what she tasted like, he couldn't help himself, knowing it was a dangerous thing to do, he still did it, flicking his tongue out, his mate was like cotton candy, he loved the taste of her, even his human form loved the taste of her. Unable to resist he tasted her again, surprised that she hadn't gone running in the house, placing his front legs on her shoulders he pressed his body along her back allowing her to feel him, especially his arousal. Skye knew this was wrong, it was like he was teasing her, she couldn't help her feelings, especially when he pressed his large body against her back, wrapping around her body, as if he was embracing her. she needed to put a stop to this.

Taker could smell her scent the arousal was coming from her in waves, which was strange, for a human to be aroused by a wolf, had his body aching, how he wanted to open her pants lick along her folds and taste her essence.

"Mummy!" hearing Molly, Skye came out from her trance as Taker took off into the forest, both had been left wanting more. Skye sat in the snow, not caring her pants would be ruined, not caring that the snow was falling around her, she was in shock, what had just happened. Had she really been aroused by a wolf?

"Mummy, mummy " seeing the back door open Molly felt scared, , walking towards the door she peered out seeing her mum sat in the snow. Was she ok? Had something happened to her?

Taker heard Molly's scream stopping him in his tracks, turning he saw Skye still sat in the cold, not moving. What was she doing she would catch her death of cold, hurrying to his clothes he quickly dressed, without a thought he ran out of the trees heading straight for Skye.

"Darlin what on earth are you doing?" picking her up from the snow she looked in shock, lifting her chilled body to his warmth he carried her inside , comforting Molly telling her mummy would be ok. Damn he had pushed too soon, this was why he couldn't do the mating with a human. sod the fact he was turned on to hell with what they had just done. Her sanity came first and she was not ready to have him as a mate, not yet.

Skye was still trying to understand what the hell had gone on between herself and Taker, feeling a warmth enclose around her cold body, she snuggled into the comforting smell. Her body was warming up as she felt lips move against her neck, his smell was intoxicating, unable to stop herself her lips moved to his neck, nipping the skin. Mark almost came where he stood, fuck this was so unfair, his whole body craved this little one, yet he had Molly pulling on his leg wanting to know if mummy was ok and a cold woman in his arms. His ears picked up a noise from outside as he headed towards the stairs, thank god Lark and Glenn had heard his thoughts both were running towards the cabin.

"Molly sweetheart, let me go warm mummy up ok, I can see Lark and Glenn coming towards the door can you let them in honey?" as she opened the door Lark rushed towards them

"What happened is she ok?"

"Yes think she had a scare in the snow out back not sure " Mark told them through their connection what had taken place, well what they needed to know, not how much both himself and Skye had been so aroused when they touched one another her in human form him as Taker, all he said was he had approached her in wolf form. Both understood now that Skye was in shock, and needed Mark . Glenn took hold of the situation as he turned to Molly

" Honey would you let Lark and I take you to the lights and mummy and Mark will join us soon"

"Ok I will go get my coat, you will look after her Undie?" she whispered to him as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Yes sweetie leave mummy with me" where she belonged he thought, Skye had felt so cold until the warmth surrounded her the lips that had caressed her neck warmed her insides more, she knew it was Mark who held her in his arms, his scent had her wanting him, yet for some reason her mind was on shut down, she could hear what was going on, yet could not reply. She was grateful that Lark and Glenn would take Molly, that she would follow later with Mark. Skye could feel darkness taking over, letting it she knew whatever happened she would be protected. Feeling her body go limp in his arms Mark ensured Molly didn't see, it would only frighten her, he would let Skye rest for an hour, by then she would have gotten over the shock well at least he hoped so.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I will be updating slowly due to illness sorry this is a shorter chapter xx**

"Please Taker I want..." Mark moved his large form on the bed staring down at Skye, sleeping in his arms, she had woken a few minutes after Glenn, Lark and little Molly had left, feeling so cold, she then snuggled back into his warmth and fell back to sleep.

She was dreaming, from her movements and moans it was about him, or rather his wolf.

"There oh god please ..."

"Darlin?" he had to wake her up, he was getting hard for her, and it certainly wasn't fair that she craved his wolf and not him, if he was a cruel man he would take her as she slept but he wasn't and that infuriated his wolf more.

Skye was dreaming Taker was over her all around her his warmth protecting as he gently pushed her into the soft snow. Her back felt cold her front on fire, as he stood over her, his nose sniffing her smelling her arousal. Suddenly his paw swept down her front taking her jeans from her body, his nose now closer to her pussy, he ripped her thong off and slowly brought his tongue out to taste her. Skye couldn't stop him if she tried, she should scream push him off, but the feeling of his long tongue slipping in deeper. How good it felt moaning his name she was shocked to see her body change, fur appeared on her hands, screaming she woke up in Mark's arms.

"Darlin, you ok?"

"Er yeah umm where"s Molly? Why are you here?"

"I found you in the snow sweetheart, after I heard Molly scream what happened?" Shaking her head from her thoughts there was no way she was admitting what she had just dreamed about.

"I don't know" You sure do darlin he thought to himself and you were damn well dreaming about me too, yet he would leave it for now. He could smell her arousal, she was soaking, if he didn't move away soon he would be having her.

"Ok, well Molly is with Glenn and Lark at the festival would you like to go still?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you were so cold before and I can understand if you want to stay at home darlin"

"No way are you backing out of this date mister no way. You promised me a date and I want one"

"Oh you do ya, and what else are you hoping for Skye?" he lifted her face to his ,eyes searching, seeing the answer he wanted, his lips met hers. Feeling his tongue slip out and taste her lips, asking for entry, she opened her mouth willingly taking his tongue deep inside her warmth, both trying to get the upper hand as the kiss deepened, his arms came around her tightening pulling her to his hard body, as he lay her on the bed towering over her, yet careful not to crush her.

She was so delicate so small to his large frame, he didn't want to hurt her, yet if he continued Taker would be let loose and all bets would be off. Slowly pulling away from the intense kiss, he looked down at her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Darlin you ain't ready for what I want to give you. Let's get to know each other some more ok?"

"Don't you want me Mark?" he threw his head back and actually laughed ,god if only she knew how much, how fucking hard he was for her, how he ached to slip inside her take what was his, Make her his mate, no he was too on edge he would hurt her tonight if he did, He knew once the wolf took over he would no longer be in control. If she wasn't ready the mating would hurt especially when he became erect inside her, he was large now, but once inside his mate he would swell inside her and knot or lock as some called it so engorged until he ejaculated. It would hurt her so much, damn he hated this, the human body couldn't cope, now if she was a wolf. All he would have to do was bite her, with being an alpha male he could change her, as he made her his, but then there was Molly. and don't even go there with how pissed Skye would be when she changed.

"Darlin I want you so damn much feel" moving her hand towards his throbbing cock, he let her feel how much he did.

"Oh"

"Yeah oh darlin, now if i gave you what you wanted, what we both wanted ,there is no way we would meet up with Molly"

"Ok "

"Soon darlin, I promise, a whole night of loving just me and you"

"In the forest?" where had that come from, never had she thought about making love outside never mind in a forest. Mark looked at her, seeing the shock in her eyes

"That what you want in the cold snow me on top of you, warming you, loving you" seeing her face go red, was that the dream she had had, his wolf making love to her in the snow, outside so all could hear her scream, him howl.

"I need to get ready, let me grab some warm clothes" He took it as the conversation was over for the time being, he had so many thoughts running through his head. They would be pushed to the side for now, they were going to have a good night and his needs would wait.

"Go get ready baby we will go meet them ok little one" his hands grabbed her face as she walked past kissing her softly.


End file.
